Leifur Ólafursson
Leifur Ólafursson Biography Of Danish PM Leifur Ólafursson. ---- Early Days. Leifur was born in Reykjavik Iceland on the 18th Of February 1949 (41yrs) to His father Ólafur Stefánsson and mother Una Peturdóttir. His father is a skilled Doctor and his mother is a High School Teacher for Modern Studies. When Leifur was young he took to learning things very quickly, as a result his father taught him Danish and he could speak Danish as well as Icelands own Language by the age of 8. When he started Primary school he took to it very well and flew through Primary without any problems and being class president when he was in Primary, 2, 3,5 and 7. When he started High School he realised that he had odd habits but ignored them even though he found it hard to stop them and anyway he was just a normal teenager so he didn't think about it much. Leifur was a member of the School Ice Hockey team and was Team Captain for 3 years. He went to University and studied Languages and Politics because he had developed a great intrest to them in High School. He learnt another language while at Uni, English. Once he got all the degrees he studied for he surprised his family by joining the Army, not something he had aimed for but it is beleived he was inspired by a army recruiting advert. When he got his health check at the Army he was told he had OCD which explaned to him why he had all of the habbits and was given pills for them which didn't cure his mental ilness but it took it almost toatally away, he still has to take the pills every few days depending on how bad it is. It was when he was walking home to tell his family about this that when he was crossing the road he was hit by a small van, the driver was cleared of all charges as it was clear it was an accident, he survived but had a Brocken Arm, Brocken Leg, 2 Brocken Ribs and a Brocken Collar Bone. He just about fully recovered but was left with a permanent limp with the leg which was brocken, his left leg and he has a Walking Stick for it. He is surprisingly open about both his mental ilness and his limp but does not take kindly to be insulted about them. ---- Moving To Denmark/Political Career When he was 33 he decided to move to Denmark in search of a Political Career, he first stood in the Council Election for his new home Copenhagen and won, he became a very popular counciler and was soon promoted to working in the Danish Parliment as an MP, he then impressed his party bosses so much he was made Minister Of Defence and when he was 40 and then he decided to become a candidate to become PM of Denmark and won. This is a job he is honoured to have and is toatally devoted to. He tries to do all he can for the People of Denmark to make their lives better and he also has a special place in his heart for people with Mental Illnesses like himself, one of his aims is to raise awareness of Mental Illnesses and to try and provide better care for people with them. ---- Present Day His parents still live in Iceland and he visits them every month without fail even with the pressures of being PM and is devoted to Iceland as well as Denmark and all of the places it controlls. He is described to be very protective of his friends and family and is loyal to them. He has a very welcoming feeling to him and is Bubbly with a great sence of humour. Because of his protective nature his enemys can find they have got a handful with him as he tends not to give up. He always sees the positive side of things and thinks that there is goodness within everyone although not everyone may wan to show it. He has no children but has a Scottie Dog which he loves. In Short He is a great person to be friends with and is toatally loyal and has a great personality but enemys beware, this is a persistant person who fights for what is right and has never been known to give up.